


Surprising Christmas

by Kayka_U



Series: One Shot [17]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Christmas, Homeless Harry, Louis and Zayn friendship, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Żaden z nich nie spodziewał się, że te święta będą dla nich ratunkiem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprising Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> One shot powstał na podstawie propozycji na prompta

Panowała idealna cisza, której nie przerywały rozmowy dochodzące z salonu, bądź skrzypienie schodów, gdy ktoś po nich wchodził. Od godziny było cicho i ciemno w domu. Harry zakładał, że pozostali domownicy śpią. Wyciągnął telefon z pod poduszki i przymrużył oczy, kiedy uderzyło w niego światło z ekranu - 00.14. Uznał, że to odpowiednia pora, więc powoli podniósł się z łóżka, nie chcąc, aby sprężyny skrzypiały, jakby bał się, że to może obudzić innych.

Podszedł do szafy, gdzie miał ukryty plecak, do którego wcześniej spakował najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, i biorąc go w swoje dłonie wyszedł z pokoju. Skradał się korytarzem i najciszej jak umiał zszedł po schodach, omijając te, które skrzypiały. Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami wyjściowymi, zakładając ciepłą kurtkę i buty zimowe. Owinął wokół szyi szalik, a na uszy naciągnął czapkę. Zarzucając plecak na ramiona, wyszedł z domu, spotykając się z zimnym powietrzem grudniowej nocy, białymi płatkami, spadającymi z nieba i skrzypiącym śniegiem. Ruszył w dół ulicy, kierując się do centrum, gdzie był dworzec kolejowy, podziwiając domy ubrane w kolorowe światełka i ozdoby świąteczne. W końcu był wolny. Miał wrażenie, jakby dopiero teraz mógł w pełni oddychać. Owszem czuł niepokój i niepewność tego co może go spotkać, jednak nareszcie był wolny.

Pięć lat temu Harry stracił rodziców. Został oddany pod opiekę swojego wuja i jego żony, którzy byli jego najbliższą rodziną. Od samego początku okazywali niechęć chłopakowi i traktowali jak popychadło. Jednak nie było źle. Prawdziwe piekło zaczęło się, kiedy ciotka przyłapała go na całowaniu innego chłopaka. Zaczęły się codzienne wyzwiska, wyśmiewanie, spojrzenia pełne obrzydzenia, popychanie, a nawet bicie. Znosił to przez pół roku, jednak teraz postanowił ich zostawić i poszukać lepszego życia. Miał prawie 16 lat (brakowało mu niecałych 2 miesięcy) i uznał, że jest gotowy na ucieczkę. Poradzi sobie!

*****

Wszedł do mieszkania, rzucając klucze do miski, która stała na komodzie, i od progu poinformował o swojej obecności. Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Szybko pozbył się zimowych ubrań i ruszył w głąb, kierując się do kuchni. Odłożył zakupy i zaczął szukać przyjaciela.

\- Zayn? – krążył po mieszkaniu. Sprawdził salon, pokój chłopaka, łazienkę, a nawet swoją sypialnię, jednak nigdzie nie było Malika. Westchnął smutno, wracając do kuchni, aby rozpakować zakupy.

Jak zwykle był sam, jego przyjaciel miał go gdzieś. Rozumiał, że się zakochał i chciał spędzać czas ze swoim chłopakiem, ale to nie znaczyło, że miał zapomnieć o swoim najlepszym przyjacielu. Może i Louis był trochę zazdrosny, sam bardzo chciałby odnaleźć drugą połówkę, jednak nie oznaczało to, że nie tęskni za Malikiem. Brakowało mu go i to bardzo. Tęsknił za dniami, kiedy spędzali je razem, objadając się niezdrową żywnością grając w Fifę lub oglądając przypadkowe programy, z których się naśmiewali, głośno komentując. Nie chodziło o to, aby każdy dzień tak wyglądał, jednak chciałby trochę czasu spędzić z przyjacielem.

Wziął się za przygotowanie kolacji, z nadzieją, że Zayn wróci i będą mogli spędzić wspólny wieczór. Oczywiście nie pojawił się, więc po zjedzeniu i schowaniu resztek, wziął szybki prysznic i postanowił iść spać. Kolejny dzień nie widział przyjaciela.

*****

Błąkał się po ulicy, starając się nie myśleć o zamarzających stopach i burczącym żołądku. Był głodny, potwornie głodny, jednak dzisiaj już jadł, a nie mógł sobie pozwolić, aby dalej wydawać pieniądze.

Uciekając z domu wiedział, że będzie ciężko, jednak podchodził do tego optymistycznie. Domyślił się, że na początku będzie się błąkał po ulicach, mimo to liczył na to, że uda mu się gdzieś znaleźć jakąś pracę i znaleźć kąt, gdzie mógłby zamieszkać. Niestety nikt nie chciał go przyjąć ze względu na jego młody wiek. Jedna kobieta, nawet domyśliła się, że uciekł z domu i pod pretekstem skontaktowania się z kimś, kto mógłby pomóc, próbowała zadzwonić na policję. Na szczęście Harry był czujny i usłyszał rozmowę. Jak najszybciej opuścił kawiarnię.

I tak, teraz był tutaj, na ulicach Londynu, nie mając gdzie spać, marznąc i prawie głodując. Wiedział, że jeśli nie uda mu się czegoś znaleźć, może być bardzo ciężko. Wiedział, że ucieczka z domu dla innych byłoby głupotą, jednak nie dla niego. Nie chciał tego żałować!

Zatrzymał się przed niewielką kawiarenką. Widział w kącie kominek, ozdobiony łańcuchami i skarpetami, gdzie trzaskał ogień. Ciepłe kolory ścian nadawały przyjemnego klimatu. Wygodne fotele z poduszkami, na których siedzieli klienci, niewielkie stoliczki z kubkami wypełnionymi kawą, herbatą bądź gorącą czekoladą oraz talerzykami, na których można było zobaczyć słodkie wypieki.

Tak bardzo chciał się tam znaleźć, poczuć to ciepło, które wewnątrz panowało. Wyobrażał sobie, że pachnie tam karmelem i czekoladą. W marzeniach siedział na miękkim fotelu, smakując pysznej czekolady. Nie spełni się to. Nie, dopóki nie uda mu się znaleźć pracy.

*****

Krążył po mieszkaniu, przygotowując wszystko na wieczór. Pizza była już zamówiona, miska z popcornem stała na niewielkim stoliku, podobnie jak piwo. Zestaw wypożyczonych filmów leżał przy telewizorze. Zgasił światło i teraz jeden źródłem światła był ekran włączonego telewizora i choinkowe światełka. Tak bardzo cieszył się na ten wieczór. W końcu udało mu się porozmawiać z Malikiem, który zgodził się, aby piątkowy wieczór spędzili razem, organizując sobie maraton filmów. Nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy mulat wróci do domu i usiądą wspólnie w salonie, objadając się popcornem i pizzą, pijąc piwo i komentując filmy, tylko po to, by w końcu przestać zwracać na nie uwagę i pochłonąć się w rozmowie.

Niestety nie wyglądało to tak kolorowo, jak wyobrażał sobie Louis. Zayn, owszem wrócił do domu, ale nie sam. Razem z nim przyszedł Liam, jego chłopak. Tomlinson poczuł zawód, jednak nie chciał tego okazywać. I to nie to, że nie lubił Liama. Był w porządku i uszczęśliwiał oraz dbał o jego przyjaciela. Payne miał 26 lat i pracował jako mechanik. Mimo swojej sympatii do mężczyzny, Louis chciał ten wieczór spędzić tylko z mulatem.

Ostatecznie siedział sam na fotelu, powoli sącząc swoje piwo i co jakiś czas sięgając do miski w popcornem, podczas gdy Zayn i Liam zajmowali kanapę. Po 20 minutach stracili zainteresowanie filmem i ostatecznie byli zajęci migdaleniem się. Szatyn czuł jak powoli gotuje się w nim złość i naprawdę chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak to na pewno doprowadziłoby do kłótni z Zaynem, a tego chciał uniknąć.

\- Sorry Lou – mulat usiadł prosto, przeciągając się – Jesteśmy z Li zmęczeni, więc pójdziemy już do mnie.

Louis wiedział, że to ściema i wcale nie będą spać, jednak nie skomentował tego. W zamian skinął głową, dając znać, że to w porządku. Zakochani życzyli mu dobrej nocy i zniknęli za drzwiami.

Szatyn poczuł jak do jego oczu cisnął się łzy i nie miał siły ich powstrzymywać. Po raz kolejny Zayn go olał. Na początku związku Malika rozumiał, że jest zafascynowany Liamem i nimi jako parą, ale minęło już prawie pół roku jak byli razem i dalej mulat nie widział świata po za swoim ukochanym. To naprawdę bolało. Osoba, którą Tommo znał od dziecka, która była dla niego jak brat, z którą przeżył wiele złych jak i dobrych chwil. Osoba, która była jedną z najważniejszych w życiu szatyna, odsuwała się i nie zwracała na niego uwagi. To potwornie bolało.

*****

Krążył pomiędzy tłumem, uważając, aby na nikogo nie wpaść. Jutro była wigilia i ludzie krążyli po centrum handlowym, dokonując ostatnich zakupów świątecznych. Pędzili obładowani torbami, w których zapewne znajdowały się prezenty jak i artykuły spożywcze, których brakowało w domu, a były niezbędne.

Przechodząc obok jednej z kawiarni, dostrzegł, że pomieszczeni było wypełnione rodzinami. Rodzice, razem ze swoimi dziećmi siedzieli przy stolikach, zajadając się ciastami, popijając herbatą, kawą, bądź czekoladą. Widział na ich twarzach uśmiechy i błyszczące oczy, które świadczyły o radości. Poczuł ukłucie w sercu, przypominając sobie, że jak zawsze spędzi te święta sam. Mimo to uwielbiał ten okres, nawet jeśli nie miał nikogo bliskiego obok. Odkąd wyjechał z Irlandii, każde święta spędzał sam. Tęsknił za swoją rodziną i chciał do nich wrócić, jednak było mu wstyd, po tym jak potraktował swoich rodziców i uciekł z domu, od tego czasu nie kontaktując się z nimi. Zastanawiał się jak się miewają, czy ojciec dalej pracuje w Tesco, czy jego mama wciąż, jak w każdą niedzielę, piekła placek z jabłkami. Zastanawiał się jak układa się jego bratu – Gregowi, w małżeństwie. Jak duży jest Theo i czy opowiadają mu o wujku Niallu. Potwornie za nimi tęsknił, ale brakowało mu odwagi. Mógł winić tylko siebie.

Blondyn w końcu wydostał się z pomiędzy ludzi i wyszedł z budynku na parking. Od razu uderzyło w niego mroźne powietrze, które szczypało go w nos i policzki. Szybko pokonał trasę do swojego pojazdu, odpalając go i włączając ogrzewanie. Wyjechał z parkingu i skierował się do domu. Niebo już dawno się ściemniło, dzięki czemu mógł teraz podziwiać kolorowe lamki i ozdoby, zawieszone nad ulicami, czy ozdabiające sklepowe witryny. Po około 20 minutach, zatrzymał się przed swoją kamienicą i pospiesznie udał się do mieszkania, taszcząc za sobą ciężkie siatki. Zapowiadali śnieżycę i Horan chciał być przygotowany, w razie gdyby nie miał jak dotrzeć do sklepu.

*****

Cicha melodia, dochodząca z telefonu, wybudziła go ze snu. Wysunął głowę z pod kołdry i natychmiast przymknął oczy, kiedy spotkał się z porannym światłem. Sięgnął po telefon i uśmiechnął się widząc na ekranie zdjęcie Jay i podpis „Mama”. Odebrał przykładając słuchawkę do ucha.

\- Cześć mamo – przywitał się z kobietą.

\- Witaj Boo – usłyszał po drugiej stronie ciepły, kobiecy głos, a na jego ustach pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Louis kochał swoją matkę, była najważniejszą kobietą w jego życiu – Wszystkiego najlepszego, skarbie.

\- Dziękuję – odpowiedział, cieszył się, że kobieta złożyła mu życzenia, nawet jeśli nie spędzają tego dnia razem – Jak jest u cioci Mary?

\- Pięknie tutaj! – słyszał w jej głosie podekscytowanie – Dziewczynki prawie cale dnie spędzają na stoku. Szkoda, że cię tutaj z nami nie ma. Mam wyrzuty, że zostawiłam cię w urodziny.

\- Mamo, dobrze wiesz, że to była tylko i wyłącznie moja decyzja. Nie obwiniaj się – próbował zapewnić kobietę, że wszystko jest w porządku i nie ma do niej pretensji.

\- No tak, ale wtedy powinniśmy zostać, zamiast wyjeżdżać.

\- To w porządku. Nie jestem sam, mam przecież Zayna – skłamał, nie wiedział, czy mulat znajdzie dla niego czas – A jak wrócicie, odwiedzę was i będziemy świętować moje urodziny jak należy.

\- Oczywiście skarbie, przygotuję wtedy wszystko co lubisz – jej głos był miękki i na szczęście nie słyszał już w niej poczucia winy.

\- No ja myślę – zaśmiał się – Muszę kończyć mamo – powiedział, czując, że pilnie potrzebuje do toalety.

\- W porządku Boo. Jeszcze raz wszystkiego dobrego. Kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też mamo – odpowiedział i rozłączył się, po czym odrzucając telefon na łóżko, pobiegł do łazienki.

*****

To nie były jego wymarzone urodziny. Miał nadzieję, że 18 urodziny spędzi z Zaynem, objadając się niezdrowym jedzeniem, oglądając świąteczne filmy i upijając. Jego wyobrażenia były dalekie od rzeczywistości. Przez większość dnia nie widział Malika, nie dostał od niego, nawet głupiego smsa z życzeniami. Jakby mulat zapomniał o jego urodzinach. Potwierdzenie otrzymał popołudniu, kiedy Zayn wrócił do domu. Oczywiście nie był sam.

\- Cześć – zawołał wesoło do przybyłych. Starał się w dniu dzisiejszym być jak najbardziej pozytywnym.

\- Hej Lou – przywitali się, przechodząc przez salon i kierując do pokoju Malika.

\- Zaraz będzie jedzenie, które zmówiłem, więc nie siedźcie u ciebie długo – zawołał z kuchni, gdzie wyciągał piwo z lodówki.

\- Dzięki, że o nas pomyślałeś – w wejściu pojawił się Payne – Ale zaraz wychodzimy. Zayn przyszedł się tylko przebrać i idziemy do moich rodziców.

\- Co? – odwrócił się gwałtownie w kierunku Liama, strącając puszkę z piwem – Zayn – przeniósł wzrok na przyjaciela, który właśnie się pojawił – On żartuje, prawda?

\- Um…nie Lou – widać było, że czuje się niezręcznie – Mama Liama, dzisiaj mnie zaprosiła.

\- Słucham? – czuł jak jego żołądek się zaciska, w oczach zbierają łzy, a złość miesza się ze smutkiem – Myślałem, że spędzimy ten wieczór razem – głos zaczynał mu drżeć.

\- Louis, innym razem obie… - szatyn nie pozwolił mu dokończyć.

\- Nie! – krzyknął – Za każdym razem to mówisz, a mimo to ciągle nie masz dla mnie czasu. Rozumie, jesteś zakochany. I masz wielkie szczęście, bo Liam to świetny facet – po policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy – Mimo to odkąd jesteście razem, nie masz dla mnie czasu. Brakuje mi ciebie. Jednak siedziałem cicho, ale dzisiaj…dzisiaj są moje urodziny, a ty znowu chcesz mnie zostawić.

\- Louis - na twarzy mulata pojawiło się poczucie winy.

\- Odpieprz się – przepchnął się pomiędzy dwójką chłopaków i zgarniając po drodze buty i kurtkę, wybiegł z mieszkania.

\- Kurwa – przeklął Zayn, wpatrując się w drzwi wyjściowe – Nie tak, to miało być.

*****

Przemierzał Londyńskie ulice, które powoli robiły się puste. Ściemniało się i było coraz chłodniej, przez co ludzie wracali do swoich domów bądź spędzali ten czas w restauracjach czy kawiarniach.

Chodził bez celu, zastanawiając się czym sobie zasłużył na takie traktowanie ze strony najlepszego przyjaciela. Jasne, nie zawsze było pomiędzy nimi idealnie, ale mimo to kochał Zayna, był dla niego jak brat i uważał, że nie zasłużył sobie na takie traktowanie.

Łzy już dawno przestały płynąć po jego zmarzniętych policzkach i teraz czuł jak zaczyna boleć go głowa. Marzył, aby zakopać się w swoim łóżku i spać, jednak nie miał zamiaru wracać do mieszkania. Jeszcze nie.

Nie wiedząc nawet, kiedy poleciał do przodu, twarzą trafiając w zaspę zimnego śniegu. Wygrzebał się z białego puchu i odwrócił głowę. Jak się okazało potknął się o…czyjąś stopę? Usiadł, odwracając się w kierunku skulonej postaci, która wyglądała jakby drzemała, oparta o budynek i powoli była zasypywana przez śnieg.

\- Hej – położył dłoń na ramieniu nieznajomego i lekko nim potrząsnął – Wszystko w porządku?

Postać zaczęła się powoli ruszać, jakby dopiero się wybudziła i po chwili Louis wpatrywał się w najpiękniejsze zielone oczy jakie widział.

\- Um…co? – głos chłopca był niski, odrobinę zachrypnięty.

\- Dobrze się czujesz?

\- Ja…tak – odpowiedział – Trochę mi zimno, ale jest ok.

\- Więc czemu tu siedzisz? – szatyn czuł jak jego spodnie przemakają, przez co robiło mu się zimno w tyłek, jednak nie myślał o tym, aby wstać.

\- Nie mam gdzie iść – mruknął, odwracając wzrok i wzruszając ramionami – Ja…uciekłem z domu.

\- Oh – wymsknęło się z ust Louisa. Siedział na chodniku pokrytym śniegiem i wpatrywał się w obcego mu chłopaka. Zastanawiał się co takiego miało miejsce, że postanowił usiec z domu. W jego głowie zaświtał pomysł i nie zastanawiając się dwa razy, postanowił zaryzykować – Mam propozycję – wstał, otrzepując spodnie – Zapraszam cię na gorącą czekoladę i porozmawiamy, co ty na to? – wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku zielonookiego, chcąc mu pomóc wstać.

\- Nie trzeba – pokręcił głową – Na pewno masz plany, w końcu zaczynają się święta.

\- Daj spokój. I tak jestem sam, więc równie dobrze mogę ten wieczór spędzić z tobą. Plus dzisiaj są moje urodziny i tym bardziej nie chcę być sam – uśmiechnął się mając nadzieję, że to przekona chłopaka.

\- Jesteś pewny?

\- Jak najbardziej – po tych słowach zielonooki ujął dłoń szatyn, ręka nieznajomego była lodowata, i podciągnął się do góry – Tak w ogóle jestem Louis.

\- Harry – odpowiedział z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

*****

Podenerwowany siedział na kanapie, ruszając nogą. Wpatrywał się w wejście jakby liczył, że w każdej chwili pojawi się w nim Louis. Wiedział, że zawalił. Nie miał czasu dla najlepszego przyjaciela. Liam już jakiś czas temu zwrócił mu na to uwagę. Widział, że szatyn czuje się samotny, co wywoływało u niego wyrzuty sumienia. Jak mógł tak zawalić i zaniedbywać najlepszego kumpla. Chcąc naprawić tę sytuację, postanowił zorganizować dla niego przyjęcie urodzinowe. Miała to być niespodzianka, dlatego kilka ostatnich dni, nie było go przez większość czasu w mieszkaniu i skłamał Louisowi, że idzie do Liama. Nie przewidział, że Tommo tak zareaguje.

\- Skarbie – poczuł ciepłą dłoń ukochanego na ramieniu, a po chwili Liam siedział obok – Nie martw się, wkrótce wróci i wszystko mu wyjaśnisz – próbował pocieszyć chłopaka.

\- Mam nadzieję – mruknął cicho – Wszystko moja wina.

\- Nie mów tak.

\- Li, nawet nie próbuj mi wmówić, że jest inaczej – odwrócił głowę i spojrzał w ciepłe, brązowe oczy Payne’a – Zawaliłem, poświęciłem cały swój czas tobie, kompletnie ignorując Louisa. Nie dziwię się jego reakcji, sam zachowałbym się tak samo, gdyby to on nie miał dla mnie czasu. Spieprzyłem – po jego policzku spłynęła łza.

\- Będzie dobrze, pogodzicie się – Liam objął mulata i przytulił.

*****

Przytulna kawiarnia, w której unosił się zapach cynamonu i czekolady. Siedział na wygodnym fotelu, czując jak powoli odzyskuje czucie w palcach u stóp, a dłonie grzał na kubku z gorącą herbatą. Nad ich stolikiem wisiało kilka bombek. W tym momencie było mu miło i przyjemnie, że miał ochotę zwinąć się w kulkę i spać. Z drugiej strony nie chciał odrywać wzroku od błękitnych tęczówek, należących do chłopaka naprzeciwko niego. Szatyn również wpatrywał się w Harry’ego posyłając mu delikatny uśmiech.

\- Skąd jesteś? – Louis sięgnął po swój kubek i przyłożył do ust, biorąc kilka łyków.

\- Holmes Chapel – mruknął.

\- Um… - szatyn poczuł się niezręcznie, odnosząc wrażenie, że to nie jest coś o czym kędzierzawy chciałby rozmawiać – Nie chcę byś wścibski, ani nic, ale jeśli chciałbyś się wygadać…czasami łatwiej porozmawiać z nieznajomym.

\- W porządku – odłożył kubem i zaczął grzebać widelczykiem w kawałku swojego ciasta czekoladowego.

\- Oczywiście nie musisz – Louis nie chciał, aby chłopak czuł się do czegoś zmuszony.

\- Nie, to w porządku – pokręcił głową, wprawiając w ruch swoje loki – Jak już wiesz uciekłem z domu. Wiedziałem, że nie będzie łatwo, jednak liczyłem, że ktoś mnie przyjmie do pracy i uda mi się znaleźć jakiś miejsce do spania. Jak widać, przeliczyłem się – westchnął, odkładając widelec i kładąc dłoń na blacie stołu. Chwilę później poczuł jak mniejsza, przykrywa jego większą dłoń. Poczuł przyjemne uczucie w żołądku, wiedząc, że Louis go wspiera. Uśmiechnął się do szatyna, co ten odwzajemnił – Pięć lat temu zginęli moi rodzice, a mnie umieszczono w domu wujostwa, którzy nie szczególnie się z tego cieszyli.

\- Trochę jak z Harry’ego Pottera – wtrącił szatyn, rozluźniając odrobinę panującą tam atmosferę.

\- Tak, trochę – zachichotał, jednak zaraz spoważniał – Nie lubili mnie, ale źle nie było, dopóki…dopóki nie dowiedzieli się, że jestem gejem – z lekkim strachem spojrzał na Louis, nie wiedząc jak ten zareaguje. Na szczęście nie zaczął krzyczeć, ani go obrażać. Nie zrobił zdegustowanej miny, wręcz przeciwnie, posłał mu uspokajający uśmiech i lekko ścisnął jego dłoń – Wtedy zaczął się prawdziwy koszmar. Znosiłem to wystarczająco długo. Miałem czekać do 16 urodzin, ale nie mogłem już tego znieść. Uciekłem. To tyle – zakończył, wzruszając ramionami – A jaka jest twoja historia? – zapytał, chcąc zmienić temat jak najszybciej.

\- Moja? – Louis nie bardzo rozumiał.

\- W sensie, wigilia, twoje urodziny, a ty jesteś sam – zaczął gestykulować dłońmi.

\- Nic ciekawego – odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami – Rodzina wyjechała na święta do cioci. Nie mam im tego za złe, w końcu to ja odmówiłem wspólnego wyjazdu. Z kolei mój najlepszy przyjaciel znalazł sobie chłopaka i olał mnie w dniu urodzin. Co ja mówię, on o tym zapomniał.

\- Przykro mi – teraz to była jego kolej, aby pocieszyć szatyna.

\- Jest w porządku – skłamał, wcale nie było. To wciąż bolało – Teraz nie jestem sam.

\- Cześć, jestem Niall – odwrócili głowy, słysząc męski głos z irlandzkim akcentem, wzmocniony przez mikrofon. W kącie pomieszczenia, przy szybie - ozdobionej sztucznym śniegiem i kolorowymi lampkami – znajdowała się niewielka scena. Na wysokim stołku, przed mikrofonem siedział chłopak, w którym rozpoznali kelnera. Na swoje blond włosy naciągnął czapkę mikołaja, a dookoła szyi miał łańcuch choinkowy. W dłoniach trzymał gitarę – Nim wszyscy rozejdziemy się do swoich domów, chciałbym umilić wam ten czas świątecznymi piosenkami. Jeśli ktoś ma ochotę, zachęcam do wspólnego śpiewania – wygodnie się usadził na krześle i zaczął grać melodię, w której można było rozpoznać Mistletoe And Wine.

Louis i Harry wsłuchiwali się w śpiew blondyna, po chwili do niego dołączając i z szerokim uśmiechem śpiewali, zapominając o chwilowych problemach. Naprawdę dobrze się bawili, podobnie jak pozostali goście i pracownicy. Nie trwało długa, jak wszyscy przyłączyli się do blondwłosego kelnera. Niestety wszystko co dobre, szybko się kończy.

Zabrzmiały ostatnie akordy i Niall z uśmiechem rozejrzał się po kawiarni, ściągając gitarę z ramienia.

\- Dziękuję wam za wspólny śpiew. Naprawdę było wspaniale spędzić ten czas z wami – zszedł z podestu i skierował się w kierunku zaplecza. Louis skorzystał z okazji i zwrócił się do niego, kiedy przechodził obok ich stolika.

\- Świetny występ.

Blondyn odwrócił się w kierunku ich stolika. Na jego twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech, którym potrafił zarażać innych, a policzki miał lekko zarumienione.

\- Dzięki, mam nadzieję, że nie popsułem wam randki.

\- Co? Nie – zaprzeczył natychmiast Louis, podczas gdy Harry spłonął rumieńcem – Jesteśmy tylko dwójką samotnych ludzi, którzy nie chcą być sami na święta. To nie randka.

\- Oh, w takim razie przepraszam. Mój błąd. Mógłbym się do was dołączyć? Też jestem sam – spytał wprost.

\- Jasne, tylko zaraz zamykają, więc musimy znaleźć inne schronienie.

\- Może u mnie? – zaproponował blondyn.

\- Um…nie chcemy być problemem – nieśmiało odezwał się kędzierzawy.

\- Dajcie spokój – Niall machnął dłonią – I tak spędzam te święta sam. Zaraz wszystko pozamykają i naprawdę chcę, abyście do mnie przyszli.

\- W takim razie w porządku – zgodził się szatyn.

\- Świetnie – blondyn uradowany klasnął w dłonie – Tylko się przebiorę i możemy iść.

*****

Jak się okazało Niall mieszkał w kamienicy na przeciwko kawiarni, gdzie pracował. Już po chwili cała trójka siedziała w niewielkim, ale przytulnym salonie, rozmawiając i poznając się coraz lepiej.

W rogu pomieszczenia stała mała choinka, mieniąca się światełkami, w tle leciały świąteczne piosenki, które wydostawały się z głośników radia, a za oknem, w świetle latarni można było dostrzec płatki śniegu, których z każdą chwilą przybywało i robiły się coraz większe.

Z czasem wesołe rozmowy i żarty, zaczęły zanikać i przeszedł czas na to co nieuniknione. Rozmowy „dlaczego jesteś sam w święta”.

Harry i Louis powiedzieli to samo, co wcześniej sobie nawzajem i w końcu nadeszła kolej Nialla.

\- My już opowiedzieliśmy swoje historie – szatyn nachylił się po swój kubek z herbatą, który stał na stoliku przed kanapą – A jaka jest twoja? – razem z Harrym wpatrywali się z wyczekiwaniem na blondyna.

\- Nie ma się czym chwalić – wzruszył ramionami, starając się grać obojętnego, jednak można było zauważyć, że jego mięśnie odrobinę się napięły – Nie zgadzałem się z rodzicami co do moich planów na przyszłość. Oni chcieli, abym poszedł na studia, ja chciałem zrobić sobie przerwę i spróbować swoich sił w muzyce. W końcu doszło do poważnej awantury, w której powiedziałem coś, czego nie powinienem. Jeszcze tej samej nocy uciekłem z domu i następnego dnia przybyłem do Londynu. Jak widać nie wyszedłem na tym za dobrze – próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale wyszedł z tego bardziej grymas, a w niebieskich oczach zabłyszczały łzy – Na początku trochę się błąkałem, w końcu udało mi się znaleźć pracę w kawiarni. Do jej właścicieli, należy także ta kamienica, więc wynajęli mi tu mieszkania. Henry i Eva, przemiłe starsze małżeństwo, bardzo mi pomogli. – uśmiechnął się delikatnie na wspomnienie swoich pracodawców – Nie udało mi się póki co spełnić mojego marzenia. Cały czas pracuję w kawiarni i okazyjnie śpiewam, mając nadzieję, że ktoś mnie w końcu dostrzeże.

\- A co z twoją rodziną? – Harry zapytał ostrożnie, chociaż nie był pewny, czy to dobry ruch.

\- Nie wiem – mruknął – Tęsknię za nimi, ale wstydzę się tego jak ich potraktowałem i co zrobiłem. Boję się, że mnie odtrącą.

\- Powinieneś spróbować – zachęcił go Louis – Może jest wręcz na odwrót. Może tęsknią za tobą i chcą wiedzieć, czy jesteś bezpieczny.

\- Nie – pokręcił przecząco głową – Na pewno nie. Powiedziałem im tyle okropnych słów, wykrzyczałem, że ich nienawidzę i uciekłem, zostawiając tylko krótką notatkę, aby mnie nie szukali i dali mi spokój. Do dziś pamiętam twarz mojej mamy, kiedy to mówiłem. Jak mogliby mnie dalej chcieć?

\- Jesteś ich synem, na pewno przyjmą cię z powrotem – kędzierzawy położył dłoń na ramieniu Irlandczyka.

Zapanowała chwilowa cisza, podczas której Horan próbował ujarzmić swoje łzy.

\- Dobra, koniec – pociągnął nosem, wycierając łzę z policzka – Co powiecie na upieczenie tortu? – zaproponował, podnosząc się z kanapy i kierując do kuchni.

\- Tortu? – postanowili nie ciągnąć tematu rodziny Nialla, skoro ewidentnie tego nie chciał.

\- Masz dzisiaj urodziny, prawda? – zwrócił się do szatyna.

\- Nie trzeba – zaprotestował Louis – To nic szczególnego, poza tym, nie chcę ci sprawiać kłopotu.

\- Daj spokój – machnął dłonią – Lubię piec, dla mnie to przyjemność.

\- Ok – mruknął, lekko się rumieniąc.

\- Pomogę ci – zaproponował ochoczo kędzierzawy, podrywając się z kanapy.

Louis został sam w salonie, czując się teraz odrobinę niezręcznie. Wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni, ale kiedy ekran się nie zapalił, zorientował się, że padła mu bateria.

\- Niall – zawołał, kierując się do kuchni – Mogę pożyczyć ładowarkę do telefonu?

\- Jasne – odwrócił głowę w kierunku szatyna. Stał przy blacie, w dłoniach trzymając miskę, w której coś mieszał, podczas gdy Harry ubijał białka – Jest w sypialni, podłączona do kontaktu obok łóżka – dodał.

\- Dzięki – skierował się we wskazane miejsce i podłączył komórkę, od razu ją włączając. Ekran się zaświecił i po chwili zaczęły się pojawiać informacje o wiadomościach i nieodebranych połączeniach. Wszystkie były od Zayna. Wszedł w wiadomości i zaczął je odczytywać.

**Od: Zayn 16:21**

przepraszam Lou

**Od: Zayn 16:22**

wiem, że wszystko spieprzyłem

**Od: Zayn 16:29**

proszę wróć

**Od: Zayn 16:36**

nie zapomniałem o twoich urodzinach

**Od: Zayn 16:40**

planowałem niespodziankę.

**Od: Zayn 16:59**

przepraszam

**Od: Zayn 17:15**

błagam odezwij się

**Od: Zayn 17:30**

zaczynam się martwić

**Od: Zayn 17:55**

Lou!

**Od: Zayn 18:01**

Louis!

**Od: Zayn 18:06**

daj znać

**Od: Zayn 18:19**

nie musisz wracać

**Od: Zayn 18:25**

ale chociaż odpisz, abym wiedział, że jest ok

**Od: Zayn 18:40**

błagam

**Od: Zayn 18:45**

LOUIS!!!

Miał także jeszcze jedną wiadomość głosową. Domyślał się co w niej usłyszy, jednak postanowił ją odsłuchać.

\- Louis – w słuchawce rozbrzmiał głos Malika – Przepraszam cię. Chciałem zrobić ci niespodziankę na urodziny, nie wiedziałem, że tak zareagujesz. Błagam wrócić, albo chociaż daj znać, gdzie jesteś. Martwię się, proszę Lou!

Miał żal do Zayna i dalej był na niego odrobinę zły, jednak uznał, że powinni porozmawiać. No i nie chciał dłużej martwić mulata. Dlatego odpisał mu, że na razie nie planuje wracać do domu (nie chciał rozczarowywać Nialla) i jeśli chce pogadać, może przyjść pod adres, który mu podał. Nie musiał długo czekać na odpowiedź. Praktycznie od razu Zayn mu odpisał, że jest w drodze. Dopiero, kiedy ją odczytał, zorientował się, że najpierw powinien spytać się blondyna, czy może kogoś zaprosić.

\- Niall – wyszedł z sypialni i po chwili ponownie stał w kuchni – Mógłby tutaj przyjść mój przyjaciel ze swoim chłopakiem?

\- Nie ma problemu – dla zapewnienia Irlandczyk posłał mu szeroki uśmiech – Im nas więcej tym będzie weselej.

*****

 

Siedzieli całą trójką, przy kuchennym stole, pijąc kolejny kubek herbaty. W piekarniku piekł się tort, a w powietrzu zaczynał unosić się zapach czekolady.

W mieszkaniu rozbrzmiał dzwonek i Louis poderwał się ze swojego miejsca. Wiedział, że to jego przyjaciel przyjechał. Otworzył drzwi i pierwsze co zobaczył, to dwie osoby pokryte śniegiem. Dopiero po chwili rozpoznał w nich Zayna i Liama. Z jego ust wydostało się ciche chichotanie.

\- O, dwa bałwany.

\- Daj spokój, za oknem to prawdziwa śnieżyca – mruknął Liam, otrzepując się ze śniegu na korytarzu.

\- Lou – Malik kompletnie nie przejmował się śniegiem na sobie. Zamiast tego wpadł do środka, owijając ramiona dookoła przyjaciela – Martwiłem się o ciebie. Przepraszam.

\- W porządku Zi – westchnął, klepiąc go po plecach – Ściągnijcie kurtki i pójdziemy porozmawiać.

Para wykonała polecenie szatyna i wspólnie weszli do salonu, gdzie siedzieli już Niall i Harry.

\- To jest… - zaczął Tomlinson, chcąc przedstawić gości, ale przerwał mu głos Irlandczyka.

\- Liam? – jego głos był wesoły.

\- Niall – uśmiechnął się, widząc blondyna.

\- Znacie się? – pozostał trójka była odrobinę zaskoczona.

\- Moja siostra pracuje z Niallem w kawiarni – wyjaśnił Payne – Wydaje mi się, że ta dwójka musi pogadać – wskazał na Louis i Zayna, zwracając się do Harry’ego i Nialla.

\- To chodźmy do kuchni, za chwilę i tak powinien być gotowy tort – podniósł się, z Harrym, z kanapy i całą trójką, razem z Liamem, wyszli z salonu.

W pomieszczeniu nastała odrobinę krepująca cisza, żaden z nich nie wiedział jak zacząć. W końcu Malik stanął przed szatynem, wiedząc, że to on powinien rozpocząć.

\- Louis, przepraszam cię za wszystko. Nie mówię tylko o dniu dzisiejszym. Wiem, że zawaliłem jako najlepszy przyjaciel. Zostawiłem cię, nie miałem dla ciebie czasu. Dostrzegłem to niedawno, poniekąd dzięki Liamowi. To on zwrócił mi uwagę, że coś jest nie tak. Dzisiaj – westchnął, przerywając na moment – dzisiaj chciałem to naprawić. Zorganizowaliśmy u Stana imprezę niespodziankę. Skłamałem, że spędzam ten dzień u Liama. Jak widać, to było złe posunięcie. Wszystko tym spieprzyłem. Naprawdę mi przykro – zakończył spuszczając głowę.

\- W porządku Zi, już się nie gniewam. Tylko… - próbował powstrzymać łzy, które chciały się wydostać z kącików oczu – tylko nie zostawiaj mnie tak więcej. Proszę. Wiem, że jesteś zakochany, masz Liama, ale nie zapominaj też o mnie.

\- Nigdy Lou – zbliżył się do szatyna, zgarniając w swoje objęcia i mocno przytulając. Po jego policzkach również zaczęły spływać łzy – Przepraszam cię, już nigdy cię nie zignoruję.

\- Już dobrze Zi.

Stali na środku salonu, wtuleni w siebie, na moment zapominając o tym gdzie są, jaki jest dzień i co miało dzisiaj miejsce. Liczyło się tylko to, że w końcu porozmawiali i wszystko sobie wyjaśnili. Mieli nadzieję, że teraz będzie już tylko lepiej.

Oderwali się od siebie dopiero, kiedy w pokoju rozbrzmiał chór trzech głosów śpiewających „Happy Birthday”. W salonie pojawił się Liam, Harry i Niall, w którego dłoniach znajdował się tort, a na nim było 18 palących się świeczek.

W oczach Louisa ponownie zabłyszczały łzy.

Kolejne kilka minut wypełnione było składaniem życzeń, przytulaniem i zajadaniem się tortem czekoladowym. Wszyscy musieli zgodnie stwierdzić, że Horan miał talent do wypieków.

*****

Jedyne światło w pomieszczeniu dawał ekran telewizora i choinkowe światełka. Louis z Harrym leżeli rozłożeni na kanapie, Niall zajmował fotel, a Zayn i Liam , siedzieli wtuleni w siebie na podłodze, opierając o kanapę. Wspólnie oglądali „To właśnie miłość”. Niewielki stolik do kawy, zawalony był talerzykami z resztkami toru, puszkami po piwie i napojach gazowanych oraz pustymi talerzami po spaghetti – w pewnym momencie wszyscy zgłodnieli i uznali, że lepiej zjeść coś ciepłego niż zapychać się ciastem (które i tak dojedli na deser), także Harry zaproponował, że przyrządzi jedyne danie, jakie potrafi.

Może to nie była wymarzona osiemnastka Louisa, ale podobało mu się tak jak było. Pogodził się z Zaynem, poznał niesamowitego chłopaka o pięknych zielonych oczach, które nie chciały opuścić jego myśli, oraz spędzał wigilię w domu roześmianego, głośnego Irlandczyka, którego od razu polubił.

Film dobiegł końca i dopiero teraz wszyscy – poza Harrym, który usnął z głową na kolanach Louisa - zauważyli jak późna jest godzina.

\- Możecie tu przenocować – Niall podniósł się z fotela, rozciągając i podszedł do ściany włączając światło – Zresztą w taką pogodę niebezpiecznie jest gdziekolwiek wychodzić – wskazał na okno, za którym panowała prawdziwa śnieżyca. Zayn podszedł bliżej, ale nic nie był w stanie dotrzeć, przez sypiące się płatki śniegu.

\- Tak – mruknął mulat – Zostanie tutaj to dobry pomysł.

\- Świetnie – zawołał blondyn, kierując się do kuchni z brudnymi talerzami.

Zayn i Liam również zaczęli sprzątać ze stołu, podczas gdy Louis siedział na kanapie, nie chcąc się ruszyć, by nie obudzić Harry’ego.

\- Mam wolny pokój. Mój współlokator wyjechał do rodziny i wróci dopiero w nowym roku – oznajmił Niall, kiedy salon był posprzątany, spoglądając między resztę, aby wiedzieć, który z nich go zajmie.

\- Idźcie – Louis uśmiechnął się zachęcająco do Zayna i Liama.

\- Nie, Lou… - brunet chciał zaprotestować.

\- Dajcie spokój. Harry już tutaj zasnął, a nie chcę go budzić. Jeśli dostanę jakieś poduszki i koc, to mogę tutaj spać – zapewnił.

\- W porządku – blondyn skinął – Chodźcie – przywołał Liama i Zayna, aby poszli za nim. Po chwili Niall wrócił, dając Louisowi poduszki i koce. Pomógł mu przykryć Harry’ego i życząc dobrej nocy, zgasił światło wychodząc z salonu.

Szatyn jeszcze przez chwilę przyglądał się śpiącej twarzy kędzierzawego chłopaka. Harry był pięknym chłopcem i wywoływał w brzuchu szatyna przyjemne trzepotanie. Wiedział, że chłopak wiele przeżył i dlatego bardzo chciał mu pomóc. Miał świadomość, że teraz gdy go poznał i usłyszał jego historię, nie mógł go zostawić z tym samego. Wiedział, że prawie się nie znają i to co zamierzał zrobić mogło być nieodpowiedzialne, ale czuł, że Harry to dobry dzieciak i może mu zaufać.

Ostrożnie ułożył się na kanapie, aby było mu wygodniej i nie obudzić chłopaka, i przymknął oczy, szybko odpływając.

*****

Obudził się przygnieciony czyimś ciałem. Czuł silny nacisk na pęcherzu i wiedział, że długo nie wytrzyma. Musiał jak najszybciej udać się do toalety. Uchylił swoje powieki i dostrzegł, że to Harry przygniata go swoim ciałem do kanapy, śliniąc przy tym jego sweter.

Wyswobodził się z pod ciała kędzierzawego i pognał do łazienki, ciesząc się, że nikt jej nie zajmuje. Kiedy wrócił Harry już nie spał. Siedział na kanapie, owinięty kocem i przecierał swoje oczy. Wyglądał uroczo, taki zaspany z roztrzepanymi lokami.

\- Dzień dobry Harry – chłopiec poderwał głowę słysząc głos szatyna – Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem – usiadł obok kędzierzawego, który od razu oparł się o niego.

\- W porządku – przymknął oczy – W końcu to ja cię przygniotłem. Przepraszam, lubię się przytulać.

\- To ok – wsunął dłoń w loki chłopaka i zaczął go lekko drapać. Wywołał tym u niego ciche mruczenie – Hej, reszta jeszcze śpi. Co ty na to, aby zrobić dla nich świąteczne śniadanie.

\- Ok – wymruczał – Tylko się rozbudzę i skorzystam z łazienki.

\- W porządku – podniósł się z kanapy, przez co Harry się lekko zachwiał – Masz 5 minut Curly – roztrzepał jego włosy i udał się do kuchni.

Parę minut później dołączył do niego zielonooki. Skoro był świąteczny poranek, postanowili zaszaleć (mając nadzieje, że Niall nie będzie miał nic przeciwko) i zadecydowali, że przygotują naleśniki z owocami, które znaleźli, i czekoladą, jajka, kiełbaski, tosty, bekon, a do tego wycisnęli sok z pomarańczy. Uznali, że nie będą robić kawy, bądź herbaty, tylko zagotują wodę i każdy zrobi sobie to na co ma ochotę.

Gotowanie było wypełnione rozmowami, wygłupami, śmiechem i skradanymi spojrzeniami. Za każdym razem, kiedy ich dłonie się dotknęły, na policzki Harry’ego wpływał rumieniec, a serce Louisa mocniej biło. Wszystkiemu towarzyszyły piosenki płynące z radia.

Kiedy śniadanie było już gotowe, postanowili iść i ich obudzić, jednak jak na zawołanie, w kuchni pojawiła się trójka chłopaków.

\- Czy ja czuję bekon – niebieskie oczy Nialla rozbłysły, kiedy spojrzał na zastawiony stół – Kocham was – zajął jedno z wolnych miejsc i nie czekając na resztę zaczął nakładać sobie jedzenie na talerz. Pozostała trójka, razem z Harrym dołączyli do niego, podczas gdy Louis zbierał zamówienia na kawę i herbatę. Kilka minut później zajął ostatnie wolne miejsce.

Zajadali się pysznym śniadaniem, prowadząc luźnie rozmowy. Towarzyszyły im, płynące w tle, świąteczne piosenki.

Wesoły gwar rozmów został przerwany przez wiadomości z radia.

\- Nad połową Anglii panuje potworna śnieżyca. Wszystkie loty samolotów zostały odwołane. Ulice są zasypane i nieprzejezdne. Radzi się nie wychodzić z domu, jeśli to nie jest naprawdę konieczne. Odśnieżanie rozpocznie od razu, jak tylko opady śniegu się zmniejszą.

Liam poderwał się z krzesła i podszedł do okna. Wszystko było zasypane. Na ulicach i chodnikach było około metra śniegu i ciągle go przybywało.

\- Chyba tu utknęliśmy – odwrócił się do reszty.

\- Mnie to nie przeszkadza – zapewnił ich Niall – Od kilku dni zapowiadali śnieżyce, więc jestem przygotowany.

\- Mógłbym tam zamarznąć – mruknął cicho Harry, wpatrując się w swój, w połowie już pusty, talerz.

\- Harry – szatyn położył dłoń na jego ramieniu w akcie pocieszenia.

\- Mogłem zostać zasypany i zamarznąć – uniósł głowę i niepewnie spojrzał na Louisa.

\- Hej – uśmiechnął się, przysuwając na krześle do kędzierzawego – Jesteś tutaj i wszystko będzie dobrze – przytulił go – Nie myśl o tym, dobrze?

\- W porządku – skinął głową, mocniej wtulając się w szatyna.

*****

Obserwował czwórkę chłopaków, których ledwie znał, ale już traktował ich jak przyjaciół. Liam i Harry leżeli na podłodze, wspólnie rozwiązując krzyżówkę, którą znaleźli w jakiejś gazecie, z kolei Zayn i Louis, siedzieli pod dwóch przeciwnych końcach kanapy, grając w państwa miast, co chwilę się przekomarzając i głośno śmiejąc.

Cieszył się, że pomiędzy Louisem i jego przyjacielem już wszystko dobrze. Pamiętał jak smutny i bliski łez był szatyn, dzień wcześniej, kiedy opowiadał swoją historię.

\- Mam ochotę na herbatę, ktoś jeszcze? – Harry podniósł się z podłogi, spoglądając na resztę.

\- Ja! – Louis był pierwszym, który się zgłosił. Liam i Niall również poprosili o nią. Z kolei Zayn spytał się, czy mógłby dostać szklankę soku.

\- W szafce nad zlewem, są ciastka – oznajmił blondyn – Możesz je przynieść.

\- W porządku – przytaknął zielonooki i wyszedł z salonu.

Niall uważał, że Harry jest niezwykle uroczym chłopcem. Pomimo tego, przez co przeszedł, potrafił być tutaj z nimi i cieszyć się wspólnie spędzonym czasem, zamiast siedzieć i zamartwiać się co będzie, jak śnieżyca minie. Martwił się jednak o Harry’ego. Chłopak miał ciężko w życiu i teraz nie miał nic. Zastanawiał się, czy jego pracodawcy nie przyjęliby kędzierzawego do pracy, na weekendy i klika popołudni w tygodniu. Ostatnio wspominali, że przydałaby się pomoc, odkąd Ella odeszła na macierzyński. Tak, to był dobry pomysł.

Współczuł chłopakowi, podobnie jak on nie miał rodziny, tyle, że blondyn sam z niej zrezygnował, a zielonooki ją stracił.

Wróciły do niego wspomnienia z przed kilku lat, jak i z wczorajszej rozmowy, z Louisem i Harrym. Tęsknił za swoją rodziną, bardzo. Może chłopcy mieli rację i powinien zadzwonić do rodziców, powiedzieć, że wszystko jest w porządku. Może naprawdę tęsknili i ciągle go kochali. Tak bardzo chciał, aby to była prawda, jednak bał się o tym przekonać. Bo co jeśli go nienawidzą i nie uważają już za swojego syna. Co jeśli o nim zapomnieli?

Nawet się nie zorientował, kiedy sięgnął po swój telefon i odszukał telefon do swojej mamy. Dopiero, kiedy Harry usiadł na oparciu kanapy, ocknął się, orientując, że wpatruje się w kontakt do Maury.

\- Zadzwoń – zachęcił go kędzierzawy, podając blondynowi kubek z herbatą, który ten z wdzięcznością przyjął.

\- To nie takie łatwe – westchnął.

\- Ja oddałbym wszystko, aby móc chociaż porozmawiać z nimi przez telefon. Nie mogę, ale ty tak.

\- Harry…

\- Posłuchaj mnie. Nigdy nie wiesz co się wydarzy. Kiedyś może być rzeczywiście za późno, aby cokolwiek naprawić. Będziesz miał do siebie pretensje, że nic nie zrobiłeś. Nie czekaj, aż będzie za późno. Jeśli za tobą tęsknią, a na pewno tak jest, wszystko możesz naprawić, jeśli nie – widział cień strachy, przebiegający przez twarz Nialla – będziesz przynajmniej wiedział, jak wygląda sytuacja.

Harry skończył mówić, ale blondyn nic nie odpowiedział. Wpatrywał się w zielone tęczówki chłopaka i rozmyślał nad jego słowami. Czuł, że w jego słowach jest wiele prawdy i powinien go posłuchać. Mimo to dalej w nim tkwił lęk o to, co może się zdarzyć. Postanowił go przezwyciężyć.

\- Dziękuję Harry – uśmiechnął się do kędzierzawego. Odłożył kubek, wstając z fotela i skierował się do swojej sypialni.

Podszedł do okna, wyglądając przez nie, jednak jedyne co dostrzegł to biel. Wszystko cały czas było pokryte śniegiem, który nie przestawał sypać.

Szybko wcisnął przycisk, aby połączyć się ze swoją mamą, nim straci odwagę. Drżącą dłonią przyłożył telefon do ucha. Czekał, aż połączenie zostanie odebrane. Czuł jak jego serce wali, a żołądek nieprzyjemnie się ściska.

\- Niall? – usłyszał po drugiej stronie, tak dobrze znany mu głos, za którym tęsknił. Do jego oczu napłynęły łzy.

\- Cześć mamo – powiedział przez ściśnięta gardło.

\- Boże, synku to ty – rozpoznał po głosie, że jego matka również jest bliska łez. Usłyszał w tle jakieś szumy i po chwili rozbrzmiał głos jego ojca.

\- Niall!

\- Cześć tato.

\- Kochanie, tak bardzo za tobą tęsknimy. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo się o ciebie martwiliśmy – kobieta płakała – Czy wszystko dobrze? – blondyn uśmiechnął się lekko, świadomy, że jego rodzina wciąż go kocha.

\- Tak. Przepraszam was za to, co zrobiłem. Również za wami tęsknię…

*****

Siedział na poręczy kanapy i bawił się włosami Louisa, który się o niego opierał. Zaglądał mu przez ramię, obserwując jak szatyn próbuje narysować karykaturę Zayna i Liama, którzy wspólnie zajmowali fotel i oglądali jakiś świąteczny program.

Uśmiechnął się zauważając jak Louis marszczy lekko swój nosek i wystawia język. Wyglądał uroczo, przez co kędzierzawy miał ochotę go przytulić i pocałować. Jednak nie mógł, praktycznie się nie znali, zresztą wątpił, aby szatyn również był nim zauroczony. Jest tylko bezdomnym 15-latkiem, z kolei Louis był już pełnoletni i w nadchodzącym roku kończył szkołę, by po wakacjach rozpocząć studia. Szczerze wątpił, aby ich znajomość przetrwała. Pewnie jak tylko skończy się ta cała śnieżyca, rozejdą się i Louis o nim zapomni, a on znowu wyląduje na ulicy. Wiedział, że to nieuniknione, jednak starał się o tym nie myśleć i cieszyć tym co ma teraz.

Rozproszył się, kiedy do pomieszczenia wszedł Niall. Miał czerwone i lekko napuchnięte oczy, jednak jego twarz ozdabiał szeroki, szczery uśmiech.

\- Wszystko dobrze – Harry bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał.

\- Jak najbardziej – podszedł do kędzierzawego i przytulił go od tyłu – Dziękuję Harry.

\- Nie ma za co.

\- Wiesz, dzwoniłem też teraz do Evy i Henry’ego, właścicieli kawiarni, i załatwiłem ci pracę – oświadczył.

\- Co? – nagle wszyscy z zaciekawieniem spojrzeli na Irlandczyka.

\- Opowiedziałem im twoją, trochę okrojoną, historię i zgodzili się dać ci pracę. Każdy weekend i czasami też w tygodniu. Co ty na to?

\- Tak! Boże, tak – poderwał się z kanapy i rzucił się na blondyna – Dziękuję Niall!

\- Już dobrze – wychrypiał z uśmiechem, poklepując plecy kędzierzawego – A teraz mnie puść, bo mnie udusisz.

\- Jasne, przepraszam – odsunął się od Nialla – Po prostu bardzo się cieszę, w końcu może uda mi się wynająć jakiś pokój – twarz Harry’ego promieniała, a w policzkach ukazywały się dołeczki.

\- Wiesz Harry – teraz Louis zwrócił na siebie uwagę reszty – Mógłbyś zatrzymać się u mnie i Zayna. Co prawda możemy ci zaoferować tylko kanapę, ale…

\- Naprawdę? – Harry, nie mógł uwierzyć ile szczęścia go dzisiaj spotyka. To najlepsze świąteczne prezenty, jakie mógł otrzymać.

\- Jasne! – zapewnił chłopaka – Myślę, że Zayn nie będzie miał nic przeciwko – tym razem wszyscy spojrzeli na mulata.

\- Cóż – zaczął niezręcznie, poprawiając się na kolanach Liama i pocierając dłonią swój karka – Tak właściwie, to mógłbyś zająć mój pokój – wyjaśnił.

\- Co? A ty? – wypalił Louis, marszcząc brwi.

\- Um…Lou…Tylko proszę nie denerwuj się. Chciałem powiedzieć ci po świętach, ale skoro tak wyszło…przeprowadzam się do Liama – w końcu do siebie wydusił – Lou, oczywiście to niczego nie zmienia – wstał z kolan Payne’a i po chwili siedział obok szatyna. Widział niepokój na twarzy Tomlinsona i poczuł się winny – Dalej jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem i nie będę cię ignorował, jak wcześniej. Będę cię odwiedzał, albo ty mnie, będziemy się spotykać, obiecuję.

\- W porządku – mruknął.

\- Na pewno?

\- Tak, jest ok – uśmiechnął się lekko do mulata – Tak długo, jak o mnie nie zapomnisz.

\- Dziękuję Lou – zgarnął szatyna w swoje objęcia i mocno przytulił – Nie mógłbym cię zapomnieć.

\- Ja też dziękuję – z drugiej strony poczuł ramiona Harry’ego.

\- Grupowy uścisk – krzyknął Niall i po chwili całą piątką siedzieli na kanapie, przytulając się.

*****

Tak, jak dzień wcześniej, obudził się obok Harry’ego, z tą różnicą, że tym razem zielonooki nie przygniatał go do kanapy, a spał wtulony w jego ciało. Czuł ciepły oddech na swojej szyi, który odrobinę go łaskotał.

Musiał przyznać, że miło było obudzić się z kimś obok. Zwłaszcza, jeśli tym kimś był śliczny chłopak z lokami o zielonych oczach i z dołeczkami w policzkach. Z każdą chwilą był coraz bardziej zauroczony Harrym.

Kędzierzawy zaczął się wiercić w ramionach szatyna i chwilę później otworzył oczy. Na jego usta wpłynął senny uśmiech, kiedy zauważył Louisa.

\- Dzień dobry Lou – wymruczał, zachrypniętym od snu głosem, przez co chłopaka przeszedł dreszcz.

\- Hej Hazz – uśmiechnął się – Jak się spało?

\- Bardzo dobrze – ponownie ukrył twarz w szyi szatyna i mocniej się w niego wtulił – Jesteś taki ciepły.

\- Nie za ciasno?

\- Nie bardzo. Zresztą ta kanapa w porównaniu z miejscami, gdzie ostatnio nocowałem, to luksus.

\- Za niedługo będziesz miał jeszcze lepsze warunki. Dostaniesz własny pokój i łóżko.

\- Wolałbym spać z tobą – westchnął, jednak po chwili zesztywniał, kiedy zorientował się co powiedział. Niepewnie odsunął głowę i z lękiem spojrzał na Louisa. Bał się co sobie pomyśli i jak zareaguje.

\- Nie widzę z tym problemu – na jego słowa, twarz zielonookiego ponownie rozjaśniała.

\- Koniec tego romansowania gołąbeczki – wzdrygnęli się, słysząc głos Nialla, który jak się okazało stał w wyjściu z kuchni. Miał na sobie dresy, a w biodrach zawiązany różowy fartuszek z falbanką – Śniadaniem gotowe, więc skończcie gruchać i chodźcie.

Na policzki chłopaków wpłynął rumieniec i rozplątując się ze swoich objęć, wstali z kanapy. W tym samym momencie w salonie pojawił się Liam.

\- Dobry – mruknął – Czy ja czuję kawę?

\- Oczywiście – odparł wesoło Irlandczyk, poprawiając fartuch – Zapraszam.

\- Gdzie Zayn – Louis wyciągnął ręce nad głowę, rozciągając się, przez co unosząca się koszulka, odsłoniła kawałek jego skóry, na którym spoczął wzrok Harry’ego. Louis to zauważył i kiedy chłopak spojrzał w jego oczy, szatyn puścił mu oczko, przez co twarz kędzierzawego stała się jeszcze bardziej czerwona.

\- Śpi, nie idzie go dobudzić – wzruszył ramionami i wszedł za blondynem do kuchni. Louis z kolei wyszedł z salonu, kierując się do pokoju, w którym spał Zayn. Zakradł się do środka i od razu dostrzegł swojego przyjaciela zakopanego w pościeli. Przeniósł wzrok na okno, za którym było pełno śniegu, a na jego ustach uformował się złośliwy uśmieszek. Podszedł do parapetu, otwierając okno i wziął trochę białego, zimnego puchu. Na palcach podszedł do łóżka i odchylając kołdrę szybko wrzucił pod nią garść śniegu.

Pokój wypełniły wrzaski i sekundę później wyleciał z niego Louis, a zaraz za nim wściekły Zayn.

\- Zabiję cię Louis – wrzasnął, wbiegając do kuchni, gdzie szatyn zdążył się już ukryć się za Harry'm, który zaskoczony siedział na jego kolanach. Zdezorientowana trójka przenosiła wzrok z Louisa na Zayna, który stał boso na płytkach, w samych bokserkach i roztrzepanych włosach.

\- Nie chciałem, aby śniadanie ci wystygło – zrobił niewinną minę.

\- Uważaj bo ci uwierzę – warknął – Zrobiłeś to specjalnie.

\- Mogę wiedzieć co się stało? – spytał zdezorientowany Liam.

\- Wrzucił mi śnieg pod kołdrę – wrzasnął mulat, a reszta wybuchła śmiechem – To nie było śmieszne – założył ręce na piersi, robiąc oburzoną minę.

\- Oj kochanie – Liam owinął ramiona dookoła Malika, ciągnąc go na miejsce obok siebie – Już dobrze – cmoknął go w policzek – Później ci to wynagrodzę – szepnął mu do ucha.

\- Blee, nie przy jedzeniu – jęknął szatyn, pozwalając Harry’emu zejść ze swoich kolan i sięgnął po kubek herbaty.

\- Zamknij się – brunet posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie – Jeszcze się zemszczę Tommo.

Przez cały późniejszy dzień Louis trzymał się z dala od przyjaciela, czując na sobie jego spojrzenie. Wiedział, że Malik coś kombinuje i wolał być ostrożny. Niestety dla niebieskookiego, jego przyjacielowi udało się zemścić.

Wpadł do łazienki, gdy Louis brał prysznic i zaczął obrzucać go śnieżkami. Jego piski zwołały pozostałą trójkę. Obserwowanie nagiego Louisa, obrzucanego śniegiem wywołało u nich głośny śmiech.

Później, tego wieczoru, Louis siedział na kanapie w objęciach Harry’ego, próbując pozbyć się wstydu, że inni widzieli go nago.

\- Jeśli cię to pocieszy – kędzierzawy zaczął mruczeć mu do ucha – Masz świetny tyłek.

\- Harry – pisnął, klepiąc go w pierś, wywołując tym śmiech Stylesa.

Tego wieczora przestało padać i kilka godzin później, rozpoczęto odśnieżanie. W końcu coś można było zobaczyć za oknem, a kolorowe lampki na nowo oświetlały ulice i budynki.

*****

Następnego dnia, kiedy rano się obudzili, drogi były odśnieżone i zaczęły pojawiać się samochody i autobusy.

Po raz ostatni zjedli wspólne śniadanie, któremu oczywiście towarzyszyła miła atmosfera, i w końcu przyszedł czas rozstania.

\- A więc to koniec? – z usta Nialla wydostało się smutne westchnięcie.

\- Ej, nie mów tak – Louis zarzucił mu ramię na barki – Przecież to nie koniec naszej znajomości. Rozchodzimy się, ale dalej mamy zamiar utrzymywać kontakt.

\- Wiem, ale tak pusto bez was tu będzie – położył głowę na ramieniu szatyna, pozwalając, aby ten go przytulił.

\- Będziemy do ciebie wpadać tutaj i do kawiarni, a i ty zawsze możesz nas odwiedzić – zapewnił go Liam – Jesteśmy teraz przyjaciółmi – niebieskie oczy blondyna rozbłysły, a na twarz wstąpił szeroki uśmiech.

\- Tak, jesteśmy – przytaknął – Grupowy uścisk – rozłożył wolną rękę, którą nie obejmował Louisa, dając znać innym, aby podeszli. Chwile później trwali w uścisku.

*****

Może te święta były dość zaskakujące i nie spędzili z rodzinami. Może nie odczuwali tej szczególnej atmosfery, która zawsze towarzyszy Bożemu Narodzeniu. Może siedzieli przez kilka dni, zasypani w niewielkim mieszkaniu. Może spędzili je w towarzystwie ludzi, których ledwie znali. Mimo to, wszyscy zgodnie przyznali, że były to ich najlepsze święta.

Poznali się lepiej i szybko stali się przyjaciółmi.

Zayn i Louis pogodzili się i wszystko sobie wyjaśnili. Znowu byli dla siebie jak bracia.

Harry już nie był bezdomny i miał pracę, dodatkowo poznał niesamowitego chłopaka, jakim był szatyn. Miał nadzieję, że będzie z tego coś więcej.

Louis w końcu czuł, że znalazł kogoś z kim mógłby tworzyć związek. Kogoś, kto z każdym dniem zajmował coraz więcej miejsca w jego sercu i kogoś, dzięki komu nie będzie już samotny.

Niall dzięki nowym przyjaciołom, znalazł w sobie odwagę i zadzwonił do rodziny. Ponownie ich odzyskał i wiedział, że w każdej chwili może wrócić do domu.

Nie były to wymarzone święta, ale bardzo ważne. Otrzymali wspaniałe prezenty, kolejną szansę, nowych przyjaciół, a może i nową miłość.


End file.
